Over the years, the roll of a vehicle such as an automobile about its longitudinal axis has always been considered a problem to a greater or lesser extent. Particularly on more softly suspended vehicles, this roll can become quite disconcerting to a passenger and adversely effect handling. A number of attempts have been made at reducing or eliminating roll, the most common and preferable of which is the use of antiroll or antisway bars. Such bars have a tendency to reduce the amount of sway, and while such bars typically have no effect on bumps affecting both wheels of an axle, the stiffer the sway bar gets, the more ride quality is compromised on one wheel to a suspension movement or deflection at the other wheel. The use of a complicated frame and system to allow a car body to bank into the turn about an axis above the body center of gravity has also been attempted as typified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,676. Any number of other systems have been produced which prevent roll of the vehicle body relative to the wheels such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,468. None of the systems known, however, have utilized lateral translational movement of the body relative to the wheels to resist roll. Any lateral compliances which may exist in presently known systems are placed there only for the purpose of ride comfort in absorbing shocks and vibrations transmitted through the wheels. The use of compliance for that reason is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,811. None of the known systems utilizes lateral translational movement of the body center of gravity to reduce roll.